Trust Again
by XXmizukisakuraXX
Summary: Summary Amu is just another nerd…or is she? What happens when Ikuto started to take interest in her? Amuto XD
1. Chapter 1

Summary

_Amu is just another nerd…or is she? What happens when Ikuto started to take interest in her? Amuto_

_**~Amu POV~**_

"Ringgggggg…." The alarm clock rang as I groan. My hand reached out from under the covers and slams the stupid clock down. _Arggg….Another day of school…Another day of getting bullied._ I thought. I sit up and started my usual routine…

I look into the mirror and saw a pretty girl, me. _Too bad, nobody is going to see it anyway. _I smiled sadly as I started to wear the hideous clothes I always wear. Finishing whatever I need to do, I leave the empty big house.

~Flashback~

"Ehhhhh? No way…" "Oh it's just you, Hinamori-san. So you finally found out huh? I was starting to think if

you are an idiot since you always thought that I loved you when I don't even do. No…. I bet no one likes you, not

even you parents, that's why they died, leaving you all alone", with that, he went back to kissing that slut. My once

best friend, whom I always tell my secrets to."My eyes wide open with shock, tears started to fill my eyes as I

ran away from that place"

~Flashback end~

_I will never be so foolish to believe anyone again_

_**Hope you like it**_

_**I know its short but I will try to make it longer for the next chapters.**_

_**XXmizukisakuraXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Amu's POV~**_

The moment I step into class, everyone looked at me and the class fell silence. Only after a few seconds did they start to whisper to each other, only it doesn't look like they did a good job in whispering as I can hear whatever they say. The same things happen every day and I am starting to get used to it

"Ewww, look at what she is wearing. I saw that being sold in a market like a few months ago."

"Look at her face, full of big pimples."

"Look at her hair. They looked like she just ran a few kilometers to reach here"

It's almost what I heard every single day. _I wonder if they ever know how I really look like, will they still treat me like that._ I almost laughed at that thought. _No way will they know how I look like unless I let them._

"Make way for the great Saaya-sama."Everyone obeyed like a dog obeying their masters, of course except for me.

Saaya Yamabuki, the girl which has followers. She wore a tight blouse with three buttons left unbuttoned showing her the top of her breast and mini skirt which is really very short that you can actually see her underwear. In short, she's a slut.

"Look at you, nerd", she said, saying the word 'nerd' in disgust. "What kind of clothes do you think you are wearing?""And your hair…. Oh my gosh, I can't believe you. You are so disgusting…"… Blah Blah Blah. She's just repeating what she said every day. She so annoying but I am a 'nerd' so I can't talk back. She keeps commenting on how I look, when suddenly there are screams of fangirls in front of us. With that, I know that the popular group has come. Saaya stopped commenting on how I looked and immediately ran forward. I rolled my eyes and went to my seat.

The popular group consists of the school heart throbs. Kukai-The soccer team captain. The one that catches the girls' heart whenever he kicks the soccer ball.

Nagihiko-With long hair and good looks, a lot of girls falls in love with him. Well, except for me.

Last but not least, Ikuto- The guy that catches every single girl's heart. And also the school's biggest playboy, but every girl still loves him, obviously not me. I hate playboys especially the ones like him.

_**~Ikuto's POV~**_

Hn. Girls are so simple to play with. No matter how many times you break their heart, they will still come back to you.

"Ikutoooo…! I miss you so much. Why didn't you called me yesterday?" Yamabuki Saaya, my new play toy. Hmmm… Tight blouse… Extremely short skirt… Perfect but too bad I am getting tired of her. I am gonna break her heart today. It will be fun to see her reaction. I smirked at this. I walked to my seat and ignored her question.

**Hope you like it. I know there are a lot of descriptions in this chapter but I promise there will be lesser in the next chapter. Please read the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**No-one's POV**_

Nikaidou-sensei stepped into class clumsily as all the students including the fangirls went back to their seat.

"Etto, Ohayo minna!(Good morning, everyone)Today I will be assigning you partners for the next project. Let me explain about the project first." Blah Blah Blah… "Okay, now I will be assigning you your partners"

"Umi-san and Keiro-kun"

"Rin-san and Lucy-san

.

.

.

"Tsukiyomi-kun and Himamori-san"

"Etto, sensei it's Hinamori not Himamori", said Amu but since she was the 'nerd' she have to speak shyly.

"Oh, sorry Himamori". Both Ikuto and Amu sweat-dropped at this.

"Sensei! Why does the NERD get to be with Ikuto-kun?" Saaya suddenly shout out while pointing at Amu.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"Sensei! Why does the NERD get to be with Ikuto-kun?" shouted Saaya.

I cringed slightly at the thought that I have to be with the nerd outside of school just for the sake of doing project and glared at Nikaidou. I know that I didn't called him Sensei but who cares. Being the coward he is, he ran out of the classroom after being glared by me.

"Ikuto~ why don't you tell Sensei to pair us up instead since we are a couple?" Saaya asked me and tried to say 'couple' seductively but failed terribly. I just looked at her and smirked and told her to meet me during break time. She suddenly looked very excited. I looked at the nerd and saw that she was frowning but when she caught my eyes, she returned back to being emotionless. _Weird. Why would she frown when she is going to pair up with me? I am supposed to be the one frowning. _I heard giggling at my left and looked at Kukai. He just gave me a 'good luck' expression. Even Nagi, whom most of the time is polite, was trying hard not to laugh at me. I know that it is unlucky to get paired up with a hideous nerd but do they have to laugh at my misery_? Such good friends. _I sighed.

_~Time Skip~_

_Break Time_

"Good job, bro."Kukai said.

"Yeah, you did well. I can't stand Saaya anymore. She's so clingy." said Nagi

I had just broken up with Saaya and reaction is damn funny. She was clinging on to me, crying and begging not to leave her. Now, my best friends are celebrating it with me. Too bad, good things don't last long. Fangirls were running to us now. Kukai grinned and Nagi forced a smile, all I did was show my sexy smirk and all the fangirls screamed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the nerd sitting by herself, eating. Hmph, what a loner.

_**Amu's POV**_

I sweat-dropped. _Aren't the popular human too? Do they have to scream so loudly?_ I sighed. I saw Tsukiyomi looking at me and I just continue eating. From his expression, I can clearly see that he thinks that I am a loner now. Whatever.

_~Time Skip~_

I am getting ready to go home when Tsukiyomi block my way. I inwardly frowned. _What does he want now?_

"Tomorrow, after school, doing project at your house"

My eyes went wide when I slowly take in what he said but I quickly regain my composure as I see him looking at me coolly. I can't say no as he will get suspicious. So I said something that I know I will regret.

"Ok. Tsukiyomi-san" and he walked away.

**Want to know what will happen next?**

**Read the next chapter XD**

**XXmizukisakuraXX**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amu's POV**_

After hearing that Tsukiyomi is going to come to my house the next day, I hurried home. I took everything I need and brought to my old house which is full of dust now. I cleaned it for a while and remembered the happy days that happened here when I was young. Unknowingly, I fell asleep there.

_The next morning_

I woke up early as I didn't sleep well last night. I keep dreaming about the day my parents died. I look around and realized that I am in my old house. I started to get ready for school and head to school.

_**Ikuto POV**_

_Today I have to do project with that nerd. I just hope that time will pass fast at her house. I am sure that her house is very small and will be full of books._ I thought as I leave my big house.

_~Time Skip~_

_School End_

_**Amu POV**_

I was walking towards the door when I saw Tsukiyomi kissing another slut. I fake a cough and they looked at me. Tsukiyomi wore a smirk on his face and whispered to that girl and she reluctantly walk away.

"Come on. Lets hurry get this over." He said

I told him to follow me and we reached my old house. I had put a lot of books in the house so that it will look like I am really a nerd.

_**Ikuto POV**_

_OMG her house is really small_. How did she stay in here? Books. There are huge stacks of book at almost every table. She led me to her room and on the way there, I saw a picture of a family photo on top of a small cabinet. A person in the family caught my attention. She had pink bubblegum hair and looks really pretty. They look like a happy family.

_Slam! _My thoughts were cut off when someone slams the picture down in my face. I look up and saw the nerd glaring.

"What do you think you are looking at?! Hurry up and do the project!" She sounded angry and desperate. I am surprised by her sudden outburst but did not show it in my face.

_**Amu POV**_

I turned around when I feel that he stopped walking and saw that he was looking at a picture… My family photo.

_Shit! Why didn't I keep that picture yesterday?_ I hurry walk to him and slam the picture down in his face. Forgetting that I was a 'nerd', I shouted at him and I immediately regretted doing that.

"Sorry, but let's just do our project, ok?"

"Yeah" He replied.

_~Flashback~ _

"Mama, papa! Please don't die" I cried hard. My dad and my pregnant mom had saved me from an accident and had gotten hurt badly.

Mama just smiled at me sadly and handed me a key.

"Amu-chan, take this and whenever you need it you can ~cough out blood~ go back to our old house."

"Amu-chan. We will always love you." Papa said and that was the last words I heard from both of them.

_~Flashback end~_

I sighed and we started doing our project.

_~Time Skip~_

We had just finished the project but most of it was done by me, all Tsukiyomi did was typing whatever I said in to a PowerPoint and save it.

"Who was that?"

"Huh?" I was confused by his question.

_**Ikuto POV**_

"Who was that?" I asked referring to the pink bubblegum haired girl I saw in the photo.

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"The young girl in the photo", I simply said, speaking in a matter-of-fact tone.

Her eyes went wide for a second.

_**Amu POV**_

_Oh shit!_

"Erm, it's just a friend. She had immigrated to other countries already, but she let me take a picture of her and her family as something to remember her before she go." I hurried find an excuse and he seemed to believe it because he just nod his head.

"I see. Well, I got to go", he said and left the house.

_Haiz... Another tiring _I thought to myself and went back to my real house.

**So how was it? I really hope that you will like it. **

**XXmizukisakuraXX**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amu POV**_

_The next day_

"Nerd"

"Pimple-face"

More insults for me this morning…

_In class_

Nikaidou sensei came in clumsily as usual but he looked excited today.

"Class, we have new transfer students today." Nikaidou sensei half-said half-exclaimed.

"Sensei! You said students. How many are there?" One student asked.

"Erm… About five of them."

"Sensei, Sensei! Are they girls or boys?" Asked another.

"You will know it when they come in. Any other question, you can ask them yourselves"

I shut them off after that. The newcomers will either be sluts or playboys when they see the popular. However, when the newcomers said their names, I was shocked.

"Yo, I am Utau"

"I am Yaya! Nice to meet you all", said a childish voice.

"Rima", said a cold voice

"I am Kairi"

"I am Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you"

"Well, I will let you know more about the new students so free-period"

Most of the boys whistled after seeing them as they looked hot. I look up and saw the faces that I will never forget. _They are my best friends in middle school. They are always there for me no matter what happens, but that was before I had my disguise on_. I doubt that they can see through my disguise. They looked around the class and their eyes landed on me. I try to act normal so they won't notice that it is me.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_Utau! What is she doing here? And why does Nadeshiko look so much like Nagi?_

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

_Nadeshiko! What is she doing here? Isn't that Utau? If I am not wrong she is Ikuto's sister. Why is she here as well?_

_**Utau/Yaya/Rima/Kairi/Nadeshiko POV**_

_There she is. Did she think that I did not know that it is her? Why did she wear a disguise anyway?_

_**Utau POV**_

"Hey Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Nadeshiko. My name is Saaya. Nice to meet you" The moment I saw her, I hated her. One word went through my mind, _Slut._ I am sure that the others think that too since their expression looked disgusted. I looked at Rima and the others, and they nodded. We walked towards Amu, ignoring that slut making her feel frustrated. Amu saw us and tried to hide but she got nowhere to run to. I smirked.

_**Amu POV**_

"_Oh shit! They are walking towards me. They know that it's me. What should I do? I should never underestimate them" I thought to myself_

"Hey Amu", they said except for Kairi who called me Hinamori-san, sounding extremely sweet. Each of them has an anime angry vein on their forehead. I tried not to squirm under their intense gaze. That's when Saaya interrupted us.

_**Rima POV**_

"Hey, not to be rude, but why are you guys with the nerd?" I raised an eyebrow. _Did she just call my best friend a nerd?! _Now all of us except Amu have an extra anime angry vein on our forehead. I exploded.

"Did you just call our very best friend a nerd? How dare you?! Who gives you the right to call her that?! Huh?!"

She shivered in fear and run away. _Good._

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

_Wow. She is fierce yet cute. I am surprise that someone as short as her can be so feisty, but I kind of like it. Wait. Did she just call Amu her friend? So Amu knew her before already._

_**Yaya POV**_

_Yaya finally get to see Amu-chi Yaya is so happy. But why is Amu-chi wearing a disguise? Maybe she doesn't what other people to see how pretty she is but why? Yaya don't understand._

_**Kairi POV**_

"Ne Hinamori-san why are you wearing a disguise?" I whispered softly so only we can hear as I know that she must have her reasons. The others showed Hinamori-san a you-owe-an-explanation face. I sweat-dropped at that.

_**Amu POV**_

"I…" I tried to explain but got cut off.

"Nade/Utau! What are you doing here?"Both Tsukiyomi and Fujisaki-kun shouted.

Souma-kun looked confused

"Eh? You know each other?" He asked

Now that I look at them closely Nade looked like Fujisaki-kun, wait Nade's last name is also Fujisaki, could it be that both of them are siblings? But how did Utau know that playboy?

**I know that Nadeshiko is Nagihiko but I decided to make them siblings XD**

**How did they know that it is a disguise? What will happen next? Read next chapter to find out**

**So… How was it? Do you like it? Please review XD**

_**XXmizukisakuraXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ikuto POV**_

"Ne Hinamori-san why are you wearing a disguise?" That Kairi guy said. _The nerd is wearing a disguise? Why? Interesting. Amu watch out, I know your secret. But first I got to talk to Utau first. _Then I saw Nagi behind me. _What is he doing?_

Nade/Utau! What are you doing here?"Both me and Nagi said at the same time.

Kukai is surprised

"Eh? You know each other?" He asked

"Of course. Utau is my sister. I told you remember?" I told him

"Nope, you didn't tell me. How about Nagi? How did you know Nadeshiko?"

"Ikuto, you told me but you didn't tell Kukai, remember? And I know Nadeshiko because she is my twin sister. Don't we look alike?" Nagihiko simply reply

I and Kukai were surprised but I managed to cover it up. He had never told us that he had a sister before.

_**Kukai POV**_

I am shocked. Both of them had a sister and they did not bother to tell me. By the way, Ikuto's sister looks hot.

_I think I am falling in love…_

_**Amu/Rima/Kairi/Yaya POV**_

_Nade and Utau had a brother? I can't believe it._

_**Amu POV**_

_Now I know why Utau knows the playboy._

_**No-one's POV**_

Both Nagihiko and Ikuto pulled their sister aside.

_**Ikuto POV**_

I pulled Utau aside and she struggled to get my hands off her arm. I let go of her.

"Utau what are you doing here?"

"I miss my best friend so I transfer here" she replied

_Best friend? With that ner- no she is wearing a disguise. With Amu?_

_**Nagihiko POV**_

I pulled Nade aside

"Ohayo Onii-chan" she greeted

"Why are you here?"

"We miss our best friend so we decided to transfer here to see her" she replied

_No offense but I didn't know that she was a best friend with a nerd._

_~Time Skip~_

_Break Time_

_**Amu POV**_

I got pulled up to the roof by the arm by Utau with Kairi, Yaya, Rima and Nade following.

"Now, tell us why you are wearing a disguise" Utau asked-no more like demanded

I told them about the incident with Tadase

. ~Flashback~

"Ehhhhh? No way…" "Oh it's just you, Hinamori-san. So you finally found out huh? I was starting to think if

you are an idiot since you always thought that I loved you when I don't even do. No…. I bet no one likes you, not

even you parents, that's why they died, leaving you all alone", with that, he went back to kissing that slut. My once

best friend, whom I always tell my secrets to."My eyes wide open with shock, tears started to fill my eyes as I

ran away from that place"

~Flashback end~

"I decided to disguise myself since no-one likes me so it does not matter if they think that I am a nerd. But how did you all know that it's a disguise?" I asked

"Have you forgotten that when we were playing with make-up in middle school, you yourself showed us a way to disguise as a nerd?" Rima replied

"Is that so? I see…Ha…Haha" I laughed awkwardly

"More importantly, Utau-chi, Nade-chi why didn't you tell us that you had a brother?" Yaya whined

"Hehehe…"Utau and Nade laughed awkwardly and tried to run but we caught them.

"Sorry. We forgot." They apologized

We laughed. "Just kidding"_ So nice to be back with my best friends. _

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Do continue to read the next chapter to find out what happened **

**If you have any suggestion please tell me**

**XXmizukisakuraXX **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Amu POV**_

"I like the color of your wig by the way" Rima complimented and the others nodded in agreement. **(Sorry, I forgot to mention that Amu is wearing a blond wig in the first chapter)**

"Thanks but you really should not hang out with me, it will bring down your reputation." I warn them.

"Hinamori-san, do you really think that we care about reputations? What's more you are just wearing a disguise." Kairi said._ They are really my true friends._

_~Time Skip~_

_End of school_

_**Utau POV**_

"Bye guys" I bide Amu and the others good bye and saw Ikuto waiting for me.

"Hey Ikuto"

"Yo"

We were walking in silence when Ikuto break it.

"I overheard you and the others saying that the ner- Amu wearing a disguise. Is that true?" I stopped walking. My eyes wide open. _Holy shit he knows._

"What… What are you talking…talking about? Amu is not wearing a disguise. She always looks like that."

"Oh is that so? Maybe I misheard it."

I softly sighed in relief. He believes it.

_**Ikuto POV**_

"Oh is that so? Maybe I misheard it." I trick her.

I know it when my sister is lying. I will find out what Amu is hiding.

_The next day_

_**Amu POV**_

It's finally the last day of school for the week. No insults for two days.

"Hey Amu-chi, let's go out tomorrow together."

"Erm, sure."

"And of course without your disguise" Nadeshiko added.

"Eh"

"You need to learn to trust other people. They are not going to cheat your feelings. At least not us. We will be with you whenever you need us." Nadeshiko said again

"Thanks guys. I will try."

_The next day_

_At the mall_

"Amu you look so pretty, it's been awhile since I see you looking like this." Utau complimented.

"Thanks"

"Pretty Amu-chi, pretty, hot, beautiful" Yaya added

I laughed "Thank you so are we going to stand and listen to your compliments or are we going to shop?"

"You can't blame them Amu, you look really pretty. Come on let's go" Rima added.

_**Nadeshiko POV**_

We started to walk towards one of the shops but before we even get there, someone stopped us.

"Nade/Utau?"

I turned and saw Nagi and Ikuto, the school biggest playboy

_~Flashback~_

"_Utau, no offense but you are nothing like your brother Tsukiyomi." Amu said._

"_How so?" Utau asked._

"_Your brother is the school's biggest playboy. Do you know that?" _

"_Oh that. He still hasn't change did he? He was also the school's biggest playboy in middle school although he is in a different school."_

"_Pervert much?" Amu asked and we laughed._

_~Flashback end~_

_**Utau POV**_

"Nade/Utau?"

I turned around and saw Ikuto and Nagihiko

"Hey Ikuto, Nagihiko" I greeted.

"Who is that?" Ikuto asked.

"Who?" I thought Ikuto knows my best friends since all of us are in the same class so I was confused.

"The girl beside you"

I look to my side and saw Amu.

"Ikuto, do you have amnesia? Don't you know Am-Mhmm" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth. I look up and saw the culprit- Amu. I was confused. Just then, realization struck me. _Amu is not wearing her disguise today. I almost blow her identity just now lucky Amu stopped me. Sorry Amu. _I apologized in my head.

_**Amu POV**_

I covered Utau's mouth when I realized that she is going to say out my real name. I let go of her when realization struck her.

"Hi, my name is Ami ." I introduced myself to Tsukiyomi and Fujisaki-kun. I use my suppose to be born sister's name as I could not think of any. Just then, Souma-kun came to us.

"Hey, who is this pretty babe?" He asked.

"She said her name is Ami", answered Tsukiyomi.

_**Kukai POV**_

_It's Utau. She looks hot as usual. I really like her. I quickly ask Ikuto who the other girl is to try to stop staring at Utau without a reason. _

_**Ikuto POV**_

That girl, Ami looks familiar. I am sure that I have seen her somewhere. _Ah… I remembered. She is the hot babe in the family picture I saw at Amu's house. Amu said she had immigrate so why is she here and how did Utau and the others know her? _Then I remembered something. Utau said that I had amnesia and why don't I know her but she quickly cover Utau's mouth to prevent her from saying out the name. _Why? _Now that I look at her closely, she looks like Amu._ Utau said before that Amu is wearing a disguise. Could she be her?_

"Hey Ami why did you cover Utau's mouth when she is going to say your name?" I ask

"Erm…. I…I want to introduce myself to you so it's more polite." She quickly explain which makes me more suspicious.

_**Amu POV**_

"Hey Ami why did you cover Utau's mouth when she is going to say your name?" Tsukiyomi asked

_Shit! What do I say?_ I was panicking inside but manage to stay calm on the outside

"Erm…. I…I want to introduce myself to you so it's more polite." I quickly cover up, but it seems like Tsukiyomi is still suspicious. Then I remembered that he saw the real me at my old house when he saw my picture. _Double Holy Shit!_

**How was it? Please review **

**XXmizukisakuraXX**


	8. Chapter 8

_~Time Skip~_

_In class_

_**Nagihiko POV**_

_Bored… _I thought to myself. Ikuto is busy concentrating on another girl flirting with him and Kukai was talking with his soccer team about the next practice but I had nothing to do. The class room door opened and came in Rima-chan. She so short so I decided to tease her for a bit.

"Rima-chan, you are short. I bet that you are the shortest girl in the whole of this level. Are you sure that you are suppose to be in grade 6?" Ok maybe that wasn't a bit but sure it was fun looking at her reaction. First she frown, next her face was either red in embarrassment or in anger. I tried to hold in my laughter. Just then, I felt some angry aura behind my back. I turned around and saw her friends glaring hard at me even Amu is frowning.

"Hey, what do you think you are telling our friend? Don't you think that it will hurt her feelings? You inconsiderate brat." Kairi burst out. _Wow I didn't that for someone that look like a bookworm can care so much about his friend that he can reprimand me like that._ Still, I don't like the fact that he called me a brat.

"So what if I hurt her feelings. Can't blame me that she is SO short right? Don't you even dare to call me a brat bookworm!" I retorted. He glared at me.

Suddenly, I heard a sniffle and turned around. Rima-chan is crying! I just stood rooted to the ground, wondering what to do next but before I could even do something, she ran out. _Ok maybe I did take it a little too far, maybe I am a bit too harsh on her. I will go and apologise to her._ I ran out of the class to find her.

_**Kukai POV**_

I was talking to my soccer teammates when I heard Kairi shouting. I look to the front of the class and saw Kairi glaring at Nagihiko. Utau, Nadeshiko, Yaya looked as angry as he is. Even Hinamori is frowning. _Wow._ Utau look so pretty even when she is fuming… _Stop thinking about that! Rima looks like she is about to cry, I wonder what happened._

"So what if I hurt her feelings. Can't blame me that she is SO short right? Don't you even dare to call me a brat bookworm!" Nagi retorted and Kairi glared harder. Just then Rima ran out of the class and Nagi chased out.

_**Ikuto POV**_

I was enjoying this girl, Mino..no its Mina or is it Mana… arggg.. whatever name it is, when I heard Nagi yelling at Kairi and this Rima girl looks like she is about to cry. Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko and Kairi look so furious. Even Amu looked angry. Suddenly, Rima ran out of the class and Nagi chased out. I turned to look at Amu, forgetting about the girl in front of me. Amu really does look like Ami_. I am going to find out the truth Amu._

_**Nadeshiko POV**_

_I can't believe that Onii-chan is this kind of person. I am not going to talk to him unless he apologize to Rima-chan._

_**Amu POV**_

I am really angry at Fujisaki. How dare she treat my friend like that? At the corner of my eyes, I saw Tsukiyomi looking at me. _What's his problem?_ I have been trying to avoid him since I met him as Ami at the shopping mall in case he gets more suspicious that Ami is me.

Outside class

_**Rima POV**_

_What's his problem? Does he have to insult me like this? Does he…_

"Rima-chan!" I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard that idiot call my name. I tried to run faster but I was never good in athletic so he managed to catch up to me.

"Sorry Rima-chan. I should never had done that. I was just bored. I knew I should not use you to relieve my boredom but I just can't help it. Please forgive me?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Rima-chan…" He cried in frustration.

"Fine."

"Thank you"

_**Nagihiko POV**_

_Yay, she finally forgives me. What is this feeling? I am feeling so happy just because she forgives me? Is this love?_

"Rima…Rima-chan I think I had fallen I love with you."

"Wh…what?!"

"I think I love you. I feel like an arrow had ben shoot through my heart when I know that you start to hate me but I am really happy when you forgive me. That's why, can you be my girlfriend?"

She blush…

"Erm…. Ok…"

**Sorry there is quite a bit of NagixRima in this chapter… But I hope you will like it. Thx for reading. Do give some suggestion if you have any. I look forward to your reviews**

**XXmizukisakuraXX**


	9. Chapter 9

_Break_

_**Amu POV**_

~Flashback~

Nikaidou sensei came in to class and told us that there will be a ball dance coming up next month to celebrate the end of year.

"_Amu-chan you are going to go for the ball right?" Nadeshiko asked._

"_No" I answered_

"_Yes, you are so going to go" Utau said_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_NO"_

"_NO"_

"_YES and that is final" _

_Utau smirked and I finally realize what I had just said. I groaned._

_~Flashback end~_

Now Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko are discussing about what I should wear for the ball since I am disguising as a nerd and Kairi is not around as he thinks that it is girls' matter and it doesn't involve him.

"Ne ne amu-chi, can you not disguise as a nerd that day? It will make things easier." Yaya asked.

"Sorry but no."

"Please?" Yaya pouted and did a cute puppy eyes that I have a soft spot for.

"Fine fine stop doing that"

"Yay!"

I sighed.

"Hey, do you know where is Rima? I didn't see her after class."

"Where do you think she is?" Nadeshiko ask me make with a small smirk.

I was confused at first but then "Ooohhhh"

~Flashback~

Finally Rima is back but why is she holding hands with Fujisaki-kun?

"Rima are you okay?" we asked.

"Ya thanks for your concern. Actually not only I am fine, I am actually with Nagi now…"

"Ehhh?" I was shocked…

"Calling him 'Nagi' now huh?" Utau teased and Rima blushed.

Rima then told us the whole story.

~Flashback end~

_After School_

I was walking home when I saw someone I would never forget – Tadase. I stopped in my tracks.

"Ta..Tad…Tadase?"

"Hinamori-san" He answered in disgust.

"I am in need of money now so give me some since you are rich." He continued.

"No way! Why would I give you money after you betray me?!" I asked.

"Unless you want this photo to be given out to your classmates. Even though you look different now, I am sure that I can make your classmates believe that this -pointing to the girl in the picture- is you." I eyes went wide. It was a picture of me naked and with different guys in different photo when I was sleeping.

_When did I-..Shit! It must be taken when I was drunk. He must have stripped me naked that time and make some random guys lie next to me and look like I just slept with them. No wonder I woke up naked that time after I attended his birthday party. I had been trying to forget that since that day and had been successful…Why did he have to remind me of it?_

"Fi…Fine…How much do you need?"

"Now that's a good girl…I want 3 hundred thousand dollars"

"Ok…" I hurry run home and took out my cheque book and wrote 3 hundred thousand dollars on it. I had inherit a lot of money from my parents after they died. I hurry run out of my house and give it to him and he pass me the photo and I quickly went home to burn it.

When I was going to sleep, I cry myself to sleep and decided to pretend that nothing happened the next morning.

_~Time Skip to when Amu and the others are choosing their dress for the ball~_

_**Utau POV**_

"Look Amu, this will look nice on you." I told her. Apparently, She is the only one that haven't have a dress for the ball yet so I decided to come and shop with her.

"Thanks Utau. I will…" I look at what cut her off. She was looking at a dress in front. "I think I will try that dress as well"

"It's ok. You don't need to try what I choose for you Amu. Try that on first. If that doesn't look nice then try this." I told her with a smile.

When she came out with the dress she choose, I was in awe. She look absolutely sexy. (Dress looks like this = Sleeveless, Black colour, had a V-cut at the thigh)

"Ok. We will choose this." I told her.

_Meanwhile…_

_**No-one's POV**_

The boys are at the other shopping mall, looking for a tuxedo.

_**Ikuto POV**_

Kukai and Nagi were trying on tuxedo for the ball while I was just sitting there. Well, I hate dressing up in tuxedo.

After Kukai and Nagi decided on the tuxedo they wanted, they keep persuading me to buy 1 too. They were annoying me so I just said fine. I randomly took what I think is nice, try it on and bought it.

(Kukai tuxedo = Black colour, with a bow)

(Nagi tuxedo = White colour, with a bow)

(Ikuto tuxedo= White colour, without a bow)

**Is it bad? Please tell me how I can improve on it. **

**XXmizukisakuraXX**


	10. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Hey thanks for your reviews. I have been told that I should go with just one POV so I think I will go with two or three POV. I will try not to overdo it. I hope that it is fine with the others. Oh, and I will update more chapters soon too. So please continue to read my stories.**

**Thank you**

**XXmizukisakuraXX**


	11. Chapter 10

_~Few days before the ball~_

_In class_

_**No-one's POV**_

Ikuto is sitting in his place ignoring the girls in front of him that want to have the last dance with him as it was rumored that if you have the last dance with the person you love, you will be together forever. He is thinking of how to show that Amu was Ami. Then he looks at Amu and suddenly stands up, shocking the girls in front of him and walk to Amu.

"Ne Amu" Ikuto called out

_Amu? What's with the sudden change of attitude? Isn't he gonna call me a nerd?_

"Yes? Tsukiyomi?"

"I saw your friend the other day."

"What friend?" Amu gave him a confused look.

"Your friend that immigrated to other countries, the one that was in the family photo at your house."

_**Amu POV**_

_Damn… _

"Oh…Oh…is that so?" I stammered.

"Ya, didn't you know? I saw her with Utau and the others the other day. How did she know them?"

"Erm… Erm… She….She was with me when I was with Utau and the others last time."

"You came to talk to me just because of this?" I questioned. _That is so unlike him…_

"Yeah bye." And Tsukiyomi walked back to his seat. _Weird_

Suddenly, I felt eyes on my back. I turned and saw Saaya glaring at me. Saaya walked towards her.

"Don't you dare to get close with Ikuto-kun! He is mine. You filthy pest!" Her voice full of jealousy.

My bangs covered my eyes. _The slut just called me a filthy pest?! _But before I can forget my identity as a nerd and retort back, "Saaya, I had already broken up with you and who I talk to is none of your business." My eyes widen slightly._ I can't believe that Tsukiyomi just helped me, maybe he is not that bad. _What I didn't know was that Ikuto did that only because he has a motive.

_**Ikuto**_

"Ikuto-kunnn~~~~~" Saaya tried to whine. "Why can't we get back together?"

"Because I don't even like you. I was just playing with you, but eventually I got tired of you. Plus you are a slut, why would I like you" At this, Saaya broke down, she cried hard. This makes Amu look at her sympathetically. She walk towards the crying girl and help her to the toilet to clean her up.

I am bewildered. _Why did she help her even after how Saaya treated her? How can she feel sympathetic towards her?_

_In the toilet_

_**Amu POV**_

"Thank you ner- I mean Amu-chan. I can call you that right?" Saaya asked.

"Ya sure no problem" I smiled at her.

"Why did you help me even after I treat you like shit?"

"Because you are my classmate and you don't deserve to be treated like this by Tsukiyomi." _Even though you are a slut_ I wanted to add but didn't. _I can't believe that Tsukiyomi is so harsh towards her. Even though she was mean to me, she had been her girlfriend before, can't he think about how hurt she can be?_

"Thank you Amu-chan. Thank you. Sorry for treating you like before." Saaya apologized sincerely. _Poor thing. She look so fragile and hurt…_

"It's okay."

I walk Saaya back to class and saw Utau and the others in class. Saaya walk back to her seat after biding me goodbye.

Kairi and the others were shock. "Why are you with her, Hinamori-san?" and I explain everything to them.

"My brother is such a jerk!" Utau said.

"Calm down Tsukiyomi-san" Kairi tried to calm her down

"Hey do you all want to stay at my house after school today like we used to?" I asked

"Ok I can go Amu-chi" Yaya said

"Me too" Nade agreed and everyone else nodded their head.

_After school_

_**No-one's POV**_

Everyone went home and took their things that they need for their stay at Amu's house while Amu tidied her big house.

'Dinggg….Donggg…." The doorbell rang and Amu ran to open the door.

Utau, Rima, Kairi, Nade and Yaya came in to the house.

_**Amu POV**_

"It's been awhile since we stay at your house right, Amu-chan. Your house is still very big." Nade asked.

"Yeah it sure have been long." _I miss those days. It was before I got betray my Tadase-kun and I didn't get threatened by him before._

"Hinamori-san, you seem to be in deep thoughts. What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah Amu, you better not be hiding anything from me." Rima agreed.

"It's nothing. Just remembering those happy days. Come on let's go to my room."

That night we played computer games, we sing, we had pillow fight until we are too tired and all of us fell asleep. _It's been so long since I was this happy… _was my last thought before I fell asleep.

_The next day_

_In school_

"Ne Amu-chi, I had fun yesterday can we do it again someday?" Yaya ask while we walk to class.

"Sure"

"Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nade who is going to be your partner for tomorrow's ball dance?" I ask.

"Kukai" Utau replied while blushing…

"Nagi" Rima said _Of course… _I thought

"Kairi-kun" Yaya said….

Kairi blushed a bit. Kairi and Yaya had always been together so it wasn't surprising but Utau and Kukai?

"Utau-chan how did you and Kukai end up together?" Nade asked.

"How did you..know?" Utau ask back. "You were blushing when you said 'Kukai'" Utau blush harder if possible.

_**Utau POV**_

I blushed.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, do you want to be my partner for the ball dance" Kukai asked me._

"_Why should I?" I asked. "Because I am handsome?" He grinned _

_Arrogant…but cute…I thought._

"_Fine" I said._

"_How about my girlfriend?"_

_I blush crimson red._

"…"

"_I really like you. I can say that it is a love at first sight. So be mine?"_

_Awww…Love at first sight? I thought…_

"_Sure…" I replied... and he hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek._

_~Flashback end~_

"Awww…So sweet.." They said.

"Nade what about you?" I ask

"Some boy name Keiro. He just randomly ask me the be his partner in front of his friends and I didn't want to embarrase him so I said okay." She simply said… _Wow that boy is brave…_

"Ohhh…"

**Too much dialogues? Please tell me. Hope you enjoy :) **

**XXmizukisakuraXX**


	12. Chapter 11

_~The ball~_

_**Amu POV**_

_It's finally the day. I wouldn't need to wear any disguise today, but would I get hurt again? Can I trust others?_

'Honk!Honk!'Nade and the others are picking me up for the ball in case I back out. "Hey guys", I greeted them and saw what they were wearing.

Nade= White dress, backless, glitter on it

Yaya= Blue dress, shoulder off sleeves with a ribbon at the right side.

Utau= Brown dress, gathered a hip for a tight fit, brooch at the side of the dress

Rima= Amu's Lolita dress (type 'Amu's lolita dress' on google, the second pic, Amu sitting on the bed with a red dress on) except the dress Rima is wearing is until her ankle.

Kairi= Black tuxedo plain.

_They all look good in it…_

_**Ikuto POV**_

After the incident with Saaya, Amu should be able to trust me more now. (The part that Ikuto helped her although he had a motive.) Maybe, she can show me her under her disguise.

I finally reach outside of the ballroom when I saw Utau and the others.I looked for Amu but instead of seeing her I saw Ami! I smirked at this, if Ami is here then Amu should not be here.

"Hey" I shout to them and I saw Ami nervously look away.

"Sup Ikuto" Utau greeted back.

"Ami why are you here? You are not in our school right? Where is Amu?" I deliberately asked.

_**Amu POV**_

_Oops. _I had forgotten that this ball is supposed to be only for our school students and 'Ami' is not from our school. _Damn…_ _I have to think of an answer right now…._

"Amu is sick and had asked me to replace her since I always wanted to go to a ball. We are sure that the principal would allow it." I lied smoothly unlike the first time.

"Hmmm… is that so?" Something about how he said it makes me have a bad feeling like he knew that I was lying.

_**Ikuto POV**_

_Hmph, I knew it. Amu wouldn't be here if Ami is here since they are the same person. _Just then, I notice how sexy 'Ami' looked in her dress. It showed the right shape at the right place. _Hot. _We walk into the ballroom together and all the fangirls squeal when they see me and rush over. I ignore them and looked around for Kukai and Nagi. They were surrounded by fangirls too.

"Ikuto-kun, be my first and last dance?"

"No, he's mine"

"No, he belongs to me"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"… The fangirls fight over me and I use this chance to escape and walk to Nagi and Kukai when Utau and Rima walk up to them and each couple walk off in different directions.

_Hmmm… I will just let them have fun by themselves. _I thought and saw Amu alone. I walk over to her.

_**Amu POV**_

I felt someone walking towards me and I look up. Tsukiyomi was walking towards me. I was shocked. _Why would he want to talk to me, a nerd? _Then I remembered I am not wearing my disguise.

"Tsukiyomi" I acknowledged.

"Ikuto."

"Huh"

"Just call me Ikuto."

"Ik…Iku..to" It feels weird calling him by his name. "Where are Kairi, Yaya and Nagi's sister?" He asked.

"Kairi and Yaya went to have their own lover's time and Nade went with her partner for the dance." Just then, the announcer announce the start of the ball.

"Hey who are you talk to our Ikuto-kun?" _Arggg… Fangirls._

"I.." Before I even get to explain, they cut me off.

"Ikuto-kun, be my partner for the dance."

"No, Ikuto-kun, be mine."

I feel like I am going to throw up soon if I keep hearing their slutty voice so I walked away but before I can even take one more step, Tsu- Ikuto interrupted me.

"I will be dancing with Ami." I froze in my tracks, when did I agree to dance with him. I can hear the fangirls groan in frustration. He walked towards me, "Please help me get rid of this fangirls". "Fine, but you owe me one." I can't believe I agree to it. He hold one hand out to me, "May I?" and I took his hand and we started to dance.

_**Ikuto POV**_

_I am finally getting her to trust me… _I smirk.

Just then, someone bump into me causing me to lean into her and causing both of us to fall.

_**Amu POV**_

I close my eyes when I was falling. Feeling the impact from the ground, I open my eyes again and gasp. Ikuto's hand is on my butt and his lips is on mine! But instead of being shocked, he looks amused when he get up. Suddenly, I was reminded of Tadase and what he did to me and tears welled up in my eyes and I hurry get up and run out of the ballroom.

_**Ikuto POV**_

I was amused that I kissed her accidentally and touched her butt even though I don't know why I am amused. Suddenly, she got out and ran out of the ballroom but not before I saw a tear roll down her face. I was shocked and I ran after her.

_**Amu POV**_

"Hinamori-san"

I know that voice anywhere and I narrow my eyes and quickly wipe away my tears that had rolled down.

"Tadase" My voice was strong and firm. I will not be afraid of him anymore.

"Hmmm…You looksexy Hinamori Amu-san and it makes every guy wants you" and he walked towards me. Within a few seconds, he was right in front of me, kissing me by force, I was terrified now and tried to scream but found out that I can't. He only releases me when he needs oxygen. "You taste delicious, Hinamori Amu-san." And tried to force him onto me, I close my eyes afraid of what he is going to do again but when nothing comes, I open my eyes. _Ikuto! _There he was holding Tadase back.

_**Ikuto POV**_

"You taste delicious, Hinamori Amu-san" I heard some guy said. I hurry turned when I heard Amu's name, just in time to see a guy going to force a kiss on her. I hurry hold him before he can try anything. Amu opens her eyes and saw me. Her eyes widen with shock.

"Yo!" I said. "Before you said anything, let me teach this guy a lesson." I punch him; kick him, stepped on him until he was filled with bruise. _Why was I so agitated when I saw that he was going to kiss Amu? _I thought_. _I press him to the floor and called the police. After a while, the police came and brought him away.

"Thank you" Amu said.

"Do you know him? Amu." I asked and she looked shocked when I said her name.

"Yeah, he was my ex-boyfriend. Ne, Ikuto, can I trust you?"

I was taken aback by this question that I hesitated before I said "Yes". _ I always wanted her to trust me so why did I hesitate? Why did I feel so guilty?_

_**Amu POV**_

I told Ikuto everything that Tadase did to me and he looked like he is ready to kill someone. I didn't know why I trust him but I did anyway.

"Why didn't you call the police? Did you tell Utau and the others?"

"I was too scared to call the police and no, I did not tell them. In fact, you are the first person to know about this."

He looked happy for a moment.

_**Ikuto POV**_

_When Amu told me that I was the first one to know her secret, I was happy. Why? Then I realize it. I was happy because she trust me more than the others but why would I be happy?_

"Is that why you wear a disguise? Because you are afraid of trusting others again?" I can't help but ask. She widen her eyes for a bit then she smile. _Cute?_

" Yes but how did you know that I was Amu?"

I overheard it when Utau and the others first transferred to our school and Kairi asked you about it and I heard that jerk called your name just now. ( 'jerk' referring to Tadase)

"I see…"

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Huh"

"For kissing you just now at the ball. Sorry"

"It wasn't your fault so ya…"

_**Amu POV**_

"Let's go back to the ball." I told him

"Why?"

"I still have to dance with you right? Unless you want your fangirls to annoy you when school starts again."

He wince at the thought of it and agreed.

The rest of the night was fun._ Ikuto can be kind sometimes._

**Hey how was it? Sorry that I didn't update lately cos it's a school day. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review and advise.**

**XXmizukisakuraXX **


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry guys for not updating for so long. SO here is another chapter for you Thx for the reviews btw.

_~Few days after the ball, in school~_

_**No-one's POV**_

As usual, Hinamori Amu is sitting in her place, waiting quietly for Utau and the others to arrive.

"Amu" Ikuto walked over to her and she raised her eyebrows as if asking him _'what'._

"You looked bored, so I thought that you might want to chat with someone." He explains.

Almost the whole class gasps. Why would the hottest guy in school want to chat with the biggest nerd of the school and when did he become so understanding? Even Kukai and Nagihiko were shock because of the change in him suddenly.

"No, it's ok. I am just waiting for Utau and the others" Amu replied and whispers loud enough for only him to hear., "Don't forget I am still a nerd, you wouldn't want to bring down your reputations, right?" It came out more like a statement then a question though.

_You are talking to me now only because you know how I really look like. So why bother? _Amu thought sadly. _Wait. Why am I sad? I must be tired from all of the things that happened recently. Why would I be sad? It's not like I am in love with him right? What am I thinking? I am definitely not thinking right. _Amu shakes her head trying to get rid of these crazy thoughts.

Just then, before Ikuto can reply, Yaya came running in cheerfully, while the others walk in slowly. Seeing them come in, Ikuto just went back to his seat.

_**Amu's POV**_

"Amu-chan, what was Tsukiyomi doing at your desk?" Nade asks.

"He wanted to chat with me since I looked bored before you guys came, which was weird 'cause it does not fit his character." I replied.

"And what do you think about his character, Amu?" Utau asks and it somehow makes me blush.

"Wh-Wh-What do yo-you mean?"

"You say him wanting to chat with you just because he is bored does not fit his character so what do you think fits is character, hmm?" Utau continue to ask with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Um, arrogant, sel-selfish, help-helpful and k-kind?" I stuttered. It came out more like a question like she is uncertain about it. "Please, please don't tell Ikuto I say that, Utau." I plead. Who knows what will happen if Ikuto heard about it. He might even think that I am in love with him and it won't be good.

"Ok but you have to answer my questions. Why do you think that Ikuto is helpful and kind? And I thought you always call him Tsukiyomi-san instead of Ikuto." Utau asked.

"Ummm…." I struggled to answer. Luckily the teacher came in so I can escape from Utau's questions.

_~Break Time~_

"Amu, don't you dare think that you have escaped from my questions." Utau said.

I sigh and tell them what happened during the ball. Starting from Tadase trying to rape me to Ikuto helping me and listening to my story, and that Ikuto told me to call him Ikuto.

After hearing what happened, their eyes burned in fury because of Tadase.

"Why didn't you tell us? You know you can trust us. We can even help you beat him up." Nade said looking at me with anger and symphathy in her eyes.

"Calm down, I didn't tell you that to get you angry and I am sorry that I didn't talk to you about it. I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"But-" Kairi tried to explain.

"No buts. I know that you guys are angry for me and I am happy because of it." I smile at them.

"Fine, but I didn't know that Tsukiyomi can be so kind." Rima said and we all agreed.

_~School end~_

"Bye, guys" I bid goodbye to Rima and the others and started walking back home when a group of girls walk up to me. I recognize them from my class but did not know their name.

"Nerd, what were you doing so close to our Ikuto-sama. Don't forget your place; you are just a nerd to him, maybe even to everyone except for your little group of friends. Don't let us catch you talking to him again, or else." One of them threatened and they walk away.

_Hmph, Fangirls._ I didn't let it bother me and started walking home again.

_**Hey so how was it? I know that it's been a long time since I updated and it's very short but I hope that you will still like my story.**_

_**XXmizukisakuraXX**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**No-one's POV**_

It's a weekend and normal teenagers, like Amu should be having fun with their friends now right? But no. What Amu is doing now is being a lazy bum, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling when her phone rang…

"Hey Utau, what's up?"

"You don't 'what's up' me now lazy bum. Come and meet me at Starbucks now." came the reply from the other side of the phone.

"Wait Utau-…"

_**Amu's POV**_

_I can't believe Utau hang up on me._ I thought as I start to make my way out of the house.

After ten minutes of walking I finally reached and make my way into the store but instead of seeing Utau, I see Ikuto. I walk over to greet him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Utau?"

"I should be asking you that. Utau told me to meet her here." He looks with confusion in his eyes.

I narrow my eyes and call Utau. _What is she thinking?_

_~Half an hour later~_

I am now standing in front of an amusement park. _How the hell did I end up here?_ I thought to myself.

_~Flashback~_

"Utau! Where are you? Why is Ikuto here?!"

"Chill Amu. You should make more friends, you know and since you are close to Ikuto now, I thought maybe you can have some fun with him and get to know more about each other. So go ahead and enjoy your day. Bye"

"Wait-"_ Why does she keep hanging up on me?_ I sweat-dropped and look at Ikuto smiling sheepishly.

"So Utau decided to abandon us and be a matchmaker instead?" Ikuto asked. Somehow I blush at the thought.

"Ho- How do you know what she said?"

"Well, since we are out here already, why don't we go and have some fun?" He suggested, ignoring my previous question.

_~Flashback end~_

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" Ikuto ask, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look in front and the first thing I see and hear is a dangerous looking ride which is the roller coaster and lots of screaming, 'AHHHHHHHH….' from it. I freeze as a horrified look was on my face. I look at the other rides instead and saw the teacup. I was about to suggest that ride when Ikuto decided to tease me.

"Let's go on the roller coaster…" He says.

"Noooo…" I reply immediately

"Why not? Oh is little Amu scared?" He teases.

Being me, I decided to put on a strong font.

"Of-of course no-not. Let's go. I will show you that I am not scared." And I walk to the queue trying to look brave while Ikuto follows me, smirking.

By the time, we got to the ride. My heart is already thumping hard from fear. I have never been good with heights after all. When the ride is starting, I quickly close my eyes, trying to stop feeling afraid.

"Amu, open your eyes, this is great. Come on, you said that you were not scared. Show me how brave you are." Ikuto challenge me. Not wanting to back down from it, I open my eyes. When the ride goes down, I happen to see Ikuto laughing heartily. Seeing him like this somehow makes my heart warm, he look so different from when he was from school. He looks so free. I blush when I realize that I have been looking at him and decided to look away. But when I turn my head to the front, and at the same time the ride goes down again, I scream till the end of the ride. _Oh, so embarrassing._ Was the only thing I could think when I get off the ride.

I glare at Ikuto for making me feel embarrass but he only laugh me.

"So you are really scared. You screamed so loud just now, I thought my ear will bleed." He teases, making me feel more embarrass. I glare harder at him.

"Alright, alright, stop glaring. Which ride do you want to go to now?" He asks.

I smirk when an idea came to me.

_~Ten minutes later~_

I am laughing so hard now that my stomach is starting to hurt. I have dragged Ikuto to the teacup ride even though he keeps rejecting. Haha he looks so idiotic in the teacup. He sends me a murderous glare but I continue to ignore him. _Too busy laughing…_ When the ride ends, we went to take a rest at a nearby bench and Ikuto decided to go and buy ice-cream so I am sitting alone at the bench now when a little girl comes up to me. She tells me that someone wants to meet me behind the bushes. I thought nothing of it and went to the meeting place when a group of Ikuto's fangirls from school comes up to me. _Oh no…Here comes trouble…_

"Nerd! Didn't I say it very clearly to you in school to not get too close to our Ikuto-sama? Don't you remember your place? It seems like you need to know the consequences of being too close to Ikuto-sama." One girl say before all of them starts the hit me. I fall on the ground as I wince in pain.

"What do you think you are doing?" That was Ikuto's voice. The girls looks at him and runs away.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I walk to Amu after buying two chocolate ice-creams to find that she is not sitting at the bench. _Where can she be?_ I thought when I heard rustling from behind the bushes. I walk in to find Amu getting hit by a group of girls from our class. I drop the ice-cream and demand them to tell me what they are doing to Amu but once they look up, they immediately run away like a group of mouse. I quickly run over to Amu and help her up. Luckily, she only has a few bruise and a few scraps, nothing too serious. It is my entire fault that Amu got beaten. All because they are my fangirls. I feel so guilty about it.

"I am sorry Amu." I whisper. I can't help but feel like protecting her. _I swear I will protect you, Amu._


	15. Chapter 14

_~In school~_

_**Amu's POV**_

"Ne, ne Amu, tell us what happened during your date with Ikuto." Utau says touching my hand, putting pressure on it and I wince as the pain from the hit I got from the girls at the date started up again but Utau did not notice.

_~Flashback~_

"I am sorry Amu." Ikuto apologize.

"It's ok. I am fine." I say as I try to stand up but fails and fall to the ground only to be catch be Ikuto.

"Thanks Ik-Ikuto." I thank him as he help me up and he smile. Wait. He smiled?! He looks charming when he smiles though. Ikuto brings me to the bench and asks if I want to go to the clinic. I decline him. It's starting to get late and I have an idea.

"Hey Ikuto, let's go to the Ferris wheel ride. The scene from the top at night will be awesome." I suggested and he agreed.

_~Flashback end~_

After the Ferris wheel ride, we went home. I smile as I recall the date.

"What? What happened? Tell Yaya and everyone." Yaya insist.

"Eh?! Amu, you went on a date with Ikuto?" Rima ask loudly and I feel a lot of stares behind my back. _'God, now everyone is going know that I went on a date with Ikuto." _I thought as the classroom door opens and Ikuto walks in but instead of walking to his desk, he stops in front of the whiteboard. Now, everyone is looking at him, curious of what he is planning to do, including me.

"Yo, I have something to tell all of you, especially the girls." At this, all of the girls perk up their ears and I raise an eyebrow.

"Hinamori Amu is now my friend. Whoever bullies her will get it from me, understand?" Everyone gasp and I thought _'what the hell' _as I feel jealous glares aiming towards me and I dare not look towards the owners of the glares. _Probably the fangirls again…_

"Ikuto, are you sick? Why are you suddenly standing up for Amu?" I heard Souma-kun ask. I look at them and see Fujisaki-kun nod in agreement but Ikuto stayed silent and look towards me. I blush and quickly look away. _Why the hell am I blushing?_

"Amu, why don't we have a stay over at my house today? This time with the boys?" I was about to say 'yes' but after hearing the second part, I stop myself. Hearing this, Rima and Yaya blush.

"Staying over at your house with Nagi? Um sure. Th-That would be fu-fun." Rima agree while blushing. Yaya agree too. I look over to Nade and Kairi to see that Kairi is blushing too and Nade looks lonely although she agrees to it.

"Alright then. I will go too but only to accompany Nade." I say. Nade look over to, shock but I smile at her.

"Ok, so it's settled. I will go over to the boys and talk to them about it." Utau say and walk over to the boys.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I was talking to Kukai and Nagi when Utau come to us.

"Hey, I suggested to the girls to have a stay over tonight at my house with you guys and they agreed. So what about you guys?" Utau asks. I was actually shock that Amu would agree to it knowing that we will be there as well. It will be nice and fun having a stay over with Amu so I agree. I look over to Kukai and Nagi and they have a tint of red on their cheeks. I smirk at this.

"Al-Alright. We are in." Both of them finally say.

_**Amu's POV**_

_~After school, going to Utau's house~_

After getting all my things for the stay over at Utau house, I head over to her house and ring the doorbell. The door open but instead of Utau, Ikuto was the one that opened the door. I am without my disguise so Ikuto is kind of shock but regain his composure quickly. My heart starts to beat faster and I try to control it. _What is this feeling?_ I thought to myself.

"Utau is bathing, so…" He trailed off and I nodded showing that I understand. He moves aside to let me go in. This is the first time I am at Utau's house and it is pretty big. Ikuto lead me to Utau's room and left after shouting to Utau that I am here. Rima, Yaya, Kairi and Nade are also in the room.

After Utau is done bathing, she brings us down to the basement where all the boys are. There is a big screen in front so I suppose this is like a theatre. The boys are shock to see my real face so I explain to them about my disguises, knowing that I can trust them and they nod their head understandingly.

Kukai walks over to Utau and they went to sit down together, same with Rima and Fujisaki and Yaya and Kairi so I stay with Nade to accompany her. Utau suggested watching 'The Ring' and we all agree except for Nade so she went up to Utau's room to have a nap and Ikuto walks over to me and sit by me. I look at him and somehow my heart starts to thump very hard, I thought my ribcage is going to break.

When the movie starts, I started to get scared and at the middle of the show, I realize I was getting too close to Ikuto so I move back a bit but realize that I can't move. I look down and see that Ikuto has his arm around my waist and I blush. I look at Ikuto and he is looking at me with a gentle look but it only last for a while and I turn to look at the movie again trying to avoid the strange feeling coming from inside of me but suddenly the movie got scary and all the girls scream and I hid my face in Ikuto's chest. I realize what I did and back away but Ikuto's hand is now on my head trying to comfort me.

I look up to him and it feels like there is a magnet attracting me towards him. Both of us start to lean in slowly and our lips touch. _Maybe I can trust him this time._ I thought. By now, I have my arms around his neck and he has his around my waist.

"Get a room!" The others shouted to us. I blush and move away from Ikuto but Ikuto continue to hold me but this time by the hand and lead me out of the theatre room. He brings me to his room and let me sit on the bed.

"Be mine?" He asks and I blush madly and nodded shyly.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I am so happy that Amu agreed to be my girlfriend. I love her. _I promise that I won't hurt you Amu._

_**Amu's POV**_

We didn't do anything after that and went down to have dinner after I woke Nade up. When she sees me and Ikuto, she was slightly shock but recovered quickly and smiles at us. After dinner, we have a game of 'truth-or-dare'. Ikuto sits with me, Kairi with Yaya, Fujisaki-kun with Rima and Souma-kun with Utau. Nade sits with us though.

Souma-kun spins the bottle and it lands on Rima.

"Truth or dare?" He asks

"Dare." Rima challenged.

"I dare you to kiss Nagi right on the lips." And Rima blush but compose herself. She quickly gives Nagi a peck on the lips and spins the bottle acting like nothing had happen. The bottle spins for quite a few rounds before it came to a stop in front of Nade.

"Truth." She says immediately and Rima rolls her eyes.

"Why didn't you get a boyfriend yet?" Rima asks.

"I guess I didn't tell you guys anything huh? I had an arrange marriage with my childhood friend since I was born but he is studying overseas now so I have to wait for him."

"You didn't tell us anything about it." Yaya pouted.

"Sorry Yaya." Nade apologized and spins the bottle and Ikuto is next.

"Dare" Ikuto says.

"I dare you to kiss Amu for ten seconds." I blush and Ikuto tilts my chin up and kiss me for ten seconds which feels very long to me. After that, he smiles at me and spins the bottle.

The game continues until the bottle lands on me and I mentally smack my forehead. _How unlucky. _Kairi was the one that spins it but he let Rima take over since he is not good at giving out dares or asking questions.

"Truth or dare?" Rima asks.

"Tru-"

"Amu, don't be such a wet blanket." Utau says.

"Fine dare." I say but was scared of what she will make me do.

"I dare you to…"

_**Haha cliffhanger. What will Rima make Amu do?**_

_**Please review. Sorry if this chapter is boring. I have a bit of writer block but still I hope you like it.**_

_**XXmizukisakuraXX**_


End file.
